Princess Of The Moon
by yoonheepark07
Summary: Anneta Anggraini Caelan. Merupakan putri bulan yang berasal dari negeri bulan yang diturunkan ke bumi karena kesalahan yang tidak pernah dia perbuat. Rangga Firmansyah. Merupakan mahasiswa biasa yang menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk belajar dan membaca. Sangat membosankan. Tapi suatu hari, Rangga dan Anne bertemu dalam suatu kejadian yang membuat hidup Rangga berubah 360 derajat.


Anneta Anggraini Caelan atau yang akrab dipanggil Anne bukanlah seorang gadis biasa. Dia adalah seorang putri mahkota dari Negeri Bulan yang orang-orang anggap Negeri itu hanya sebuah cerita fiksi belaka. Anne sangat cantik dan memiliki sifat yang ramah, rendah hati, suka menolong dan baik hati. Dia sangat disukai oleh rakyat di Negeri Bulan. Dia juga memiliki seorang kakak bernama Karina Angela Caelan dia memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan sang adik. Dia sangat iri dengan sang adik yang bisa mendapatkan simpati Ayah dan Bundanya serta rakyat di Negeri Bulan. Hingga membuatnya membenci Anne.

Setiap malam bulan purmana, Anne selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memandangi bulan yang bersinar. Jujur saja, dia sangat merindukan keluarganya. Anne terjebak di bumi selama 1.500 tahun. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia bakalan terjebak di bumi karena sebuah kesalahan yang bahkan tidak pernah dia bagaimana caranya dia bisa kembali ke tempat asalnya, karena dia hanya bisa kembali jika dia meminum air mawar ketulusan.

Anne memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan menyapu rambutnya kebelakang.

_PLAK_

"_Ayah tidak menyangka jika kamu akan melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji itu!"_

"_Tapi Anne tidak melakukan apapun, Ayah."_

"_Apakah mencuri itu kamu sebut tidak melakukan apapun?!"_

"_Mencuri? Anne tidak pernah mencuri apapun!"_

"_Terus bagaimana kamu menjelaskan Permata Biru yang Karina temukan dikamarmu?!"_

"_Aku berani bersumpah jika aku tidak pernah mencuri Permata itu, Ayah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Permata itu ada dikamarku. Mungkin saja itu ulah Karina. Karina yang mengambil Permata itu lalu meletakkannya dikamarku. Ayah harus percaya padaku."_

"_Lihat? Sekarang kau malah menyalahkan kakakmu dan menuduhnya mencuri Permata itu lalu meletakkannya dikamarmu. Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan itu?! Kamu hanya mencari kambing hitam atas kesalahan yang kamu perbuat!"_

"_Tapi, Ayah— Sudahlah. Kamu Ayah hukum untuk tinggal di Bumi bisa menemukan air mawar ketulusan di bumi baru kamu bisa kembali."_

Anne membuka matanya. Sampai saat ini pun dia tidak bisa menemukan air mawar ketulusan. Anne menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

Dia berbalik dan memasuki kamarnya. Sebelum dia benar-benar menutup pintu kamarnya, dia menatap bulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya.

Anne tersenyum. "Selamat malam. Ayah. Bunda. Kak Karin." Ucapnya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya

**At 08.00 AM**

Rangga Firmansyah atau yang akrab dipanggil Rangga ini sudah berada di kampusnya, padahal jadwal kuliahnya jam 9 pagi. Tujuan utama pemuda itu adalah perpustakaan. Dia menghabiskan waktunya diperpustakaan untuk membaca buku jika tidak ada tugas atau mengerjakan tugas. Dia memiliki dua orang teman bernama Muhammad Aditya dan Bima Putra Angkasa.

Kadang mereka bingung dengan Rangga yang menghabiskan hidupnya hanya dengan belajar atau membaca tanpa melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya seperti bermain game, pergi ke club malam atau bahkan balapan liar yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Dasar kutu buku." Ejek Adit

Adit dan Putra datang ke perpustakaan saat jam menunjukkan pukul 08.30 dan memilih menunggu 30 menit tersisa di perpustakaan karena mereka tahu Rangga sudah ada di perpustakaan.

Rangga menoleh ke belakang lalu fokus lagi membaca. "Terserah." Sahutnya

"Ayolah, Ga. Emang lo nggak bosan apa membaca mulu? Sekali-kali lo ikut kita bersenang-senang. Masa muda hanya sekali. Apa lo nggak mau menikmati masa muda lo dengan bersenang-senang?" Sahut Putra yang sudah jengah dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu

"Dengan cara balap liar? Pergi ke club malam? Bermain game seharian? Tidak. Tidak. Itu sangat membuang-buang waktu. Lebih baik lakukan hal yang bermanfaat seperti membaca atau belajar." Sahutnya santai

Adit dan Putra memutar bola matanya malas. "Okelah, kalau lo nggak mau ngelakuin itu semua. Tapi lo harus ikut kita malam ini." Ucap Putra

"Ngapain?" Tanya Rangga

"Kencan buta. Sekali-kali lo harus melirik cewek-cewek cantik bukan buku terus yang lo lirik. Lama-lama, gue sumpahin lo nikah ama buku." Kesal Adit

"Gue nggak mau ikut. Kencan buta hanya membuang-buang waktu berharga gue. lebih baik gue membaca buku atau belajar ketimbang harus ikut kalian kencan buta. Gue juga nggak peduli dengan cewek-cewek cantik karena gue nggak tertarik menjalin hubungan. Itu sangat merepotkan. Mereka hanya akan menjadikan kita budak mereka yang bisa mereka perintah sesuka hati mereka dan gue nggak mau dijadikan budak oleh mereka." Sahutnya

"Nggak semua cewek kayak gitu. Lo harus buka mata lo, cewek itu nggak seburuk yang lo pikirin. Pokoknya gue nggak mau tahu, lo harus kita malam ini. titik tidak pakai koma." Sahut Putra

Rangga menghela nafasnya. "Terserah kalian lah." Sahutnya

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.50 yang artinya 10 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Rangga, Adit, dan Putra segera menuju kelas mereka.

Rangga memilih pulang ketimbang ikut nongkrong dengan teman-temannya. Rangga mengemudikan mobilnya dijalan sepi. Semuanya aman-aman saja sampai Rangga melihat seorang cewek yang secara tiba-tiba berlari ke jalan. Mau tidak mau, Rangga membanting stirnya agar tidak menabrak cewek itu. Untungnya dia sempat mengerem sebelum mobilnya menabrak pohon.

Dengan kesal, Rangga keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri cewek itu. dia mencengkram pengelangan tangan cewek itu dengan cukup keras.

"Au au au lepasin tangan gue!" Ucap cewek itu

"Lo gila yah?! Main lari aja ke jalan! Gimana kalau tadi gue nabrak pohon?!" Marah Rangga

"Kalau lo tadi nabrak pohon, ya lo mati. Masa gitu aja lo nanya." Sahut cewek itu sambil terus berusaha melepaskan penggelangan tangannya yang di cengkram pemuda di depannya dengan cukup keras

Rangga menghempaskan pergelangan tangan cewek itu secara kasar lalu berlajan menuju mobilnya. Rangga menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Sementara cewek itu terus menggerutu karena pergelangan tangannya sangat sakit di cekram cukup keras oleh pemuda yang tadi.

"Hahahaha~" Tawa seseorang dari balik pohon dan keluar dari persembunyiannya

"Jangan ketawa." Ucap Anne sinis

Iya, yang tadi tiba-tiba berlari ke jalan itu Anne.

"Kau sudah ku peringatkan untuk tidak kabur dariku. Itulah akibatnya jika kau mencoba kabur dariku." Sahutnya santai sambil tertawa kecil

"Bisa nggak sih kamu pergi? Kamu berada di sini juga tidak ada gunanya. Bukannya bantuin mencari air mawar ketulusan." Sahut Anne sinis

"Sabar, beb. Kalau waktunya tiba kau pasti akan menemukan air mawar ketulusan itu." Sahutnya

"Kapan? Sampai umurku 5000 tahun?" Tanya Anne dengan nada kesal

Dewi bulan itu hanya tersenyum lalu menghilang.

Anne lagi-lagi berdecak. "Selalu aja seperti ini. Mau kabur darinya aja nggak bisa." Gerutu Anne lalu dia memilih untuk pulang ke Apartementnya.

**Bersambung...**


End file.
